


Magicless

by achilleswithworkingheels



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (the begining), I am trans so I shall make every character I come across trans as well, Japan Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming), Sasha is also trans but shes not in this, Trans Character, Trans Hamid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleswithworkingheels/pseuds/achilleswithworkingheels
Summary: Hamid is stuck in an anti magic cell and can't use prestidigitation.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Zolf Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Magicless

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how magic works in this so if I got it wrong I'm sorry.

Hamid hated being in the anti magic cell. He was aware that it was necessary to make sure that neither he nor Azu had been infected. The problem was that he wasn’t prepared. This wouldn’t be so bad if he had been able to prepare for having to spend a week in a cell without the ability to do magic. He had gotten used to using prestidigitation to change his appearance, but now that was useless and he doesn’t have his binder with him.

Zolf already knew he was trans, he had walked in on him and Sasha talking about it, so that was one less awkward conversation that he had to have. Hamid asked him to tell Wilde so he would know when they had to go through an inevitable inspection for the blue veins. The real problem was going to be talking to Azu. Hamid was pretty sure she wouldn’t care, but that still didn’t mean he wanted to do it.

She could already tell that something was wrong. Hamid was curled up in the corner, so he supposed that it wasn’t hard to figure out.

“Hamid?” She came over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. “You okay?”

Hamid didn’t want to lie to her, but there was no way he could avoid this forever. “No, not really.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Hamid shook his head. He was glad that she was there and willing to help, but unless she could give him his magic back there wasn’t much she could do.

“I just want my magic back,” Hamid said, curling into himself even more. “I need to tell you something that’s really important to me. You were going to find out eventually, but I’d rather tell you.”

“Okay.” Azu leaned back, giving Hamid some space. He was thankful for that. “I’m here whenever you are ready.”

“You know how I use prestidigitation to change my appearance? Like my clothes and makeup.” Azu nodded. “Well, I’m trans and I also use it to hide my chest. But now I can’t do that and I don’t have a binder.”

“Thank you for telling me. Can I touch you?” Hamid nodded and Azu put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Does Zolf know? Could he get you a binder?”

“Zolf knows, but I don’t think that he could help. I didn’t have a binder with me when we went to Rome, the only place one would be is in my room at home.”

Azu thought for a moment, she wanted to do everything she could to help her friend. “We could have Einstein teleport one here,” she suggested.

“Maybe, but how would we contact him. The mobile stones aren’t going to work in here.”

“We could always ask Zolf,” Azu suggested.

Hamid hadn’t even thought about, he was definitely a bit more panicked about this than he had first thought.

“Yeah, that could work.” Hamid took a moment to listen to see if he could hear Zolf turning a page in his book. Once he was sure that I was Zolf on watch he called out to him.

“What do you need?” Zolf was still trying to be distant. His tone of voice stung a bit, but Hamid had no idea what it was like to have a friend turn out to be possessed by something evil.

“Can you contact Einstein?”

“Yeah, why?”

“My magic doesn’t work in here and I don’t have a binder with me.” Hamid was really hoping that Zolf would pick up on what he was trying to say without having to explain much more. This was already bad enough and having to talk about it more than was necessary was not helping.

Zolf looked confused for a moment before he seemed to get it. “Oh, okay. I can have him get you a binder. Is there anything you need in the meantime, knowing him it might take up to a day.”

“Maybe just like a big jacket,” Hamid said. If Einstein ends up getting distracted it would definitely take a while and having something to wrap himself in would at least help a bit.

“I’ll go steal one of Wildes.” Hamid nodded and Zolf turned to leave. He returned a few minutes with a large and unnecessarily fancy jacket.

He walked up to the bars and handed it to Azu, Hamid still curled up against the wall. He wrapped it around himself, the fabric completely swamping him. Hamid felt a bit better now that he looked less like a person and more like a pile of fabric with a head.

“Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem. Wilde has too many coats anyway,” Zolf said, giving Hamid a small smile. “I contacted Einstein, so hopefully he will be here soon.”

It took about forty minutes for Einstein to get there. Hamid mostly sits in silence, talking to Zolf for a bit before cuddling up next to Azu. Einstein teleports in with a popping sound causing everyone to startle.

“Sorry that took so long,” he said way too loud. “Your house is really big. I had to ask you brother how to get to your room and even then I still got lost. It’s hard to get help finding a place when they are in quarantine.”

“Einstein,” Zolf interrupts.

“Oh yeah, here you go.” He pushes the binder through the bars before Zolf could protest.

Hamid got up, wrapping the jacket around himself and taking the binder from Einstein. “Thank you.”

“No problem. It would have been easier if your house was less confusing though. Well good luck in quarantine. Bye!” He teleported away with another pop.

Zolf and Azu turn away while Hamid put on his binder. It was tight in a comforting way. He felt a lot better now.

He goes to hand the coat back to Zolf but he stops Hamid. “Keep it, you're going to need it at night. If you break a rib I’m taking the binder away. I want you to be happy, but your physical health is more important.”

Hamid smiles a bit, it's nice to know that Zolf cares.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Wildes coat is basically a dysphoria hoodie


End file.
